


Something Not Quite Right

by PastelWolf88



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelWolf88/pseuds/PastelWolf88
Summary: So basically Jongdae believes that Sehun is a cat.Birthday gift to my friend. ♥





	

Jongdae throws his suitcase on the soft bed and groans as he massages his shoulders, they're so stiff already. Maybe he should really spend less time on the computer and relax a little bit.

The room is nice though. There's another bedroom right next to this, waiting for Jongdae's new roommate. He has no idea who could it be, but that doesn't matter now. He sighs before smiling to himself, college is going to be fun! But also a lot of hard work.

A few knocks on his door awake him from settling in, decorating the room by making it look like his. He has a thing for cats it seems, as the shelves are already decorated with small cat figures and the bed filled with cat plushies. He turns to look at his friend, Baekhyun, smiling behind the door with his friend Chanyeol. Jongdae has known them both since middle school and they have been close friends ever since - it was just pure luck that they got to the same college!

"So, Jongdae, how do you like the campus?" Baekhyun questions as he welcomes himself into the room with Chanyeol walking behind him.

"It's nice, I like it", he says with a kittenish smile as he turns around to hang the curtains with kitten pattern. Chanyeol chuckles at it.

"So, do you miss Jazz already?" he asks and Jongdae almost tears the curtains down from hearing the name of his cat.

"N-no", his voice quivers. "Of course I don't miss him."

Baekhyun and Chanyeol aww to him as they walk to him, patting his back in a calming manner. They know how much Jazz means to Jongdae, his small black paws that get all dirty when he walks on the table over their food, waving his tail always like he owned the damn place. Even his sassy attitude is perfect to Jongdae, as he loves his cat more than any human being.

"You don't have to worry about him, your parents will take a good care of him", Baekhyun reminds. Jongdae nods a bit, maybe the other is right.

"You have some other things to worry about, like", Chanyeol starts as he walks to the door, looking at the kitchen and the living room. It's a very small place, but there's a sofa and a TV, also a table for only two. The sofa is also only for two. "What if your roommate is ugly and farts all the time? And hates cats?"

Baekhyun glares at his friend when noticing Jongdae's eyes widen from the realization. What if his roommate hates cats? Oh no, he would no longer be Jongdae's roommate if he hated cats!

"Ah, nobody hates cats you dummy. They're cute and fluffy", Baekhyun snorts, mostly to make Jongdae calm down. Chanyeol shrugs and turns around, only to see their friend's horrified expression but not paying too much attention to it.

"If they have an allergy, or traumas. Or if they don't like their bitchy attitude-" He's about to finish his sentence as Baekhyun walks up to him and slaps his mouth shut. He then turns to offer Jongdae a big, wide smile.

"What Chanyeol meant, is that" - Baekhyun starts but Chanyeol is trying to squirm away. That's when he also pulls him from his ear. - "They might not like cats the same way you do, and most likely won't cause your obsession over cats is getting a little bit overboard."

"Says a guy who sleeps in Girls' Generation sheets", Jongdae huffs. Baekhyun raises a finger and licks his lips, getting ready to say something but nothing seems to come out. He nods his head and smiles a little bit, before leaving the room for good.

Jongdae rolls his eyes when he hears the door shut as Baekhyun flees from the situation. Chanyeol looks a bit dumbfounded as he looks to the door, then Jongdae with big eyes.

"You are maybe a bit too obsess-"

"2NE1."

"Okay bye", Chanyeol waves his hand as he makes his way out of the dorm. Jongdae rolls his eyes and shakes his head as he gets up to hang the curtains. He can't but think about what kind of person might his roommate be.

***

As the evening goes on, no one seems to come. Weird, Jongdae is sure that someone was supposed to live with him in this dorm. He's quite sure the principal herself told Jongdae that he was going to get a roommate.

Oh well, he's fine with being alone. In fact, he might like it even more. He can throw off his clothes and walk around only in his underwear when he's going to brush his teeth before going to sleep. Right now he's brushing them, every once in a while grinning at himself really stupidly to check if they look clean.

When he's done with the brushing, he opens the mirror closet and places the toothbrush there in safe.

And when he closes it, he sees something behind himself at the door and that makes him let out a scream. The other boy at the door is blushing when Jongdae finally noticed him.

Jongdae turns around to look at him with wide eyes before shaking his head. Ah, this must be his new roommate!

"Holy fuck you scared me", he breathes out. The other boy shakes his head a bit as he looks at the ground and bows ninety degrees. Jongdae bows to him too, for respect, as he's caught his breath a little bit.

"My name is Oh Sehun, I'm your roommate, and, I apologize, I didn't mean to scare you", the other boy tells with his head low, a bit ashamed of himself and his red face. Jongdae sighs and shakes his head.

"You don't have to apologize." The way how silently and sneakily he came into the room reminds him of Jazz. Sehun just didn't meow at his feet and jump onto his lap. "I'm Kim Jongdae. I thought that I wouldn't have a roommate at all since you took so long."

Sehun awkwardly scratches the back of his neck and he itches his tickly nose. Jongdae mentally chuckles at himself, cute. Look at that, his roommate wasn't a real weirdo after all.

Or so he thinks.

"So, which one is my room?" he asks when looking into the dorm. Jongdae tries to cover himself a bit as he walks to the dorm and points to the free room next to his.

"That one is yours."

"Okay, thanks."

Sehun takes his luggage and walks into the room calmly and really silently, leaving no noise at all. Weird, Jongdae thinks, Sehun seems really shy.

He's really cute though.

Hopefully he isn't a total douche.

Didn't even mind that the first time he saw Jongdae was the other standing in the bathroom only in his underwear.

Jongdae feels a bit embarrassed as his face heats up, red like a tomato.

***

At first Sehun seemed quite normal. Jongdae could talk to him about things, like, how was the day today at college. Sehun would reply normally and everything was quite nice.

Until something unexpected happened.

While Jongdae walks from his room and passes Sehun's, he hears a meow. Okay, maybe it wasn't anything and he's just missing Jazz so much.

But when he hears the meow again, he presses his ear against the door. That does not even sound like Jazz. There's something wrong with Oh Sehun and Jongdae has a weird feeling about this.

The meows sound like they're Sehun's.

Okay, at this point, Jongdae thinks he's gone crazy. Sehun cannot be in his room, making noises like a cat. Why would he anyways? What kind of a person meows in their room?

The worst option in the world makes Jongdae awake from his trance. What if Sehun isn't a human?

He decides to knock on the door before making any assumptions. The meowing stops immediately, just as he expected. He hears footsteps behind the door as Sehun walks to it to open it for his roommate.

Jongdae looks at him for a moment with a weird look on his face. Sehun looks at the floor, then back at Jongdae and then at the wall.

"So... What was all that meowing in your room?" the older asks while narrowing his eyes. Sehun awkwardly scratches the back of his neck.

"...I was just watching funny cat videos, you know... on YouTube... Where they play with a red dot or a ball of yarn..." Sehun makes his lips form a line as he glances at the wall behind Jongdae. He puts hands behind his back and starts to swing from side to side.

Jongdae looks at him with disbelief but shakes his head.

"Okay..."

He doesn't know whether or not to believe Sehun. One thing is sure - Sehun would never confess if he was meowing in his room.

***

So the college year moves on. Jongdae has had the opportunity to become more close and open with his roommate. They crack some jokes together and share stuff and Jongdae would lie to himself if he said he doesn't love Sehun's laughter. That small, silent chuckling... It's adorable.

And the way his eyes become small crescents as he smiles.

Something in Sehun reminds Jongdae of home and... Jazz. His cat.

That's why he has started to write notes about Sehun. He keeps a small notepad in his nightstand to keep a track on which Sehun's actions are really cat-like. So far there are a few.

_1\. He walks silently like a cat and sneaks up on you._

_2\. His attention focuses on small red dots. (This one has to be tested.)_

_3\. He's afraid of loud noises. (Like the sound of glass breaking when it falls from the cupboard.)_

_4\. He's silent but meows in his room, claiming that he was watching cat videos._

_5\. He sniffles his nose. (It's adorable.)_

This could also be called as 'the list of reasons why Kim Jongdae's roommate Oh Sehun is not a human.'

Some things need to be tested for the scientific certainty. Like the red dot thing. Jongdae bought this small little thing from the pet store nearby and he's shamelessly going to use it on Sehun when the other doesn't notice his presence.

Sehun is eating something in the kitchen. He's not paying attention to anything around him as his phone is much more interesting.

This is Jongdae's chance. He just walks up to the kitchen and opens the fridge like he was up to nothing than taking the apple juice and taking a glass for himself.

He leans on the counter as he takes the small flashlight from his pocket. Shamelessly he lights it and waves it before the other on the table. At first Sehun doesn't seem distracted at all as he's focused on his phone, but when noticing the red dot playing on his food his eyes widen in fascination.

Jongdae finds a kittenish smile playing on his lips as he notices Sehun's head following the red dot like it was actually something really interesting. He moves the dot on the younger's hand and that's when the latter slaps his own hand, trying to capture the red dot.

Fuck, didn't work.

Jongdae bursts into laughter when he turns off the light and watches his roommate keeping his hands crossed, thinking that he had captured the small red dot. When he moves his hands, he finds out that it was not that way at all, and under his hands is nothing.

He looks on his right to see his roommate crying from laughing too much. Jongdae can't take it, he's not sure if Sehun really is a cat or is he crazy. Maybe, he just needs some help.

***

_"Stop, stop..."_

Jongdae pauses on his tracks when he hears Sehun talking to himself in the bathroom. What on earth is going on? He stops and eavesdrops on the door, pressing his ear near the crack of the door, even though the door is locked.

_"Stop looking like that... He won't like you if he finds out... You're inhuman..."_

He doesn't understand anything. Look like what? Inhuman?

A sudden meow wakes him up. Was that Sehun? Meowing again? He has to keep more notes. If Sehun really is a cat, he needs to make more notes.

***

"A cat?"

Chanyeol and Baekhyun look at their friend with wide eyes when they're sitting at the class, not paying attention to the lecture. Jongdae is flailing his hands in the air like a maniac, he seems to be determined that he's right.

Baekhyun places a hand on his shoulder but can't keep in his laughter. Chanyeol however looks really worried for their friend who keeps explaining his weird story for the two.

"I'm telling you! He is a cat!" he explains as he puts his hands in front of his mouth like he was drinking something. "Look! He drinks like this." Then he pokes his tongue out of his mouth like he was lapping milk or water or whatever, bubble tea.

Baekhyun almost chokes and their classmates shush them. One of the girls gets off of her seat to give him a Heimlich maneuver as he's choking on his spit.

"But seriously Jongdae, do you miss Jazz?" Chanyeol asks out of concern. Jongdae shakes his head and slams his hand on the table.

"I am telling you, he is a cat! And I will prove it to you!"

"Could you please shut the fuck up?" one of their classmates asks when poking Jongdae's back with a pencil. Even the professor is looking at them with a bad eye. Jongdae's face heats up, all he can see are the judging looks that he gets from the other students. Except Chanyeol. He's pretty worried about his friend's mental health.

***

Even if Sehun was a cat - that Jongdae cannot know for sure... but he is pretty sure - he still can't help himself from falling for his roommate. The way Sehun sniffles his nose and curls into a small ball when he's laying on the couch is just so adorable. And the way he plays with small little feathers as his eyes widen so innocently... Jongdae couldn't ask for any better roommate.

But Sehun has never seen his room. All his embarrassing cat things. Damn, even his phone case is cat-shaped.

Maybe he never will. And maybe, he won't have to see. If they're roommates only for the freshman year, they don't have to visit each other's rooms.

Jongdae is just laying in his bed, reading a book called 'Warrior Cats'. He loves it because, well, cats. The sudden knock on his door awakes him.

"Come on in."

But as the person opens the door, silently, and appears right next to him in a second, taking in his surroundings, he quickly realizes that, fuck. It's Sehun. Not Baekhyun or Chanyeol.

"You seem to like cats", Sehun comments. Jongdae's face heats up. Well this is embarrassing.

"Yeah, uhm... I have a cat home and I kinda miss him... This makes me feel more like home..." he tries to explain. Yeah, that doesn't seem weird at all. Sehun nods his head a few times, trying to understand.

He doesn't reply anything, just goes on to search Jongdae's room thoroughly. The older doesn't much appreciate it.

"Did you have anything specific on your mind?" he asks to make the situation less awkward.

"Not really, I'm just in need of attention."

Yeah, attention.

Jongdae puts down his book and looks up at the younger who scratches something on his wall. There is something he needs to test too if he's to be sure that the other is a cat. Because cats purr... He just needs to make Sehun purr.

"Sehun?" his voice shivers a bit as he speaks his name. He sits on the edge of his soft bed and the younger looks at him with wide eyes, head a bit tilted to the left. He takes a deep breath before patting the place next to him. "Could you come over here for a sec? I've got something to tell you."

Sehun obediently walks to him and sits down on the bed, right next to him. Their thighs touch. Jongdae doesn't want to seem like a weirdo, but he has to find a way to make Sehun purr. Right now the latter is only watching him with two big eyes.

Should he ask? No, that would be too straightforward.

They stare at each other for a moment before Jongdae finds out that Sehun is blushing and looks down at the ground to smile at himself. Oh boy, does Sehun like him too?

"Please don't think I'm a weirdo."

Before the younger has a chance to turn to look at him, Jongdae traps him in his arms and pulls down on the bed with him. Sehun is snuggling his head in the crook of Jongdae's neck and the latter just trying to calm his rapidly beating heart.

He finds out that Sehun seems flustered and his heartbeat is rapid too.

He reaches down to soothe his arm and ruffle his hair, trying to find a place that would make him purr.

Oh!

He hears something!

What's the spot Jazz loves to be scratched from?

Jongdae reaches his hand down to soothe Sehun's lower back.

Yes, right above the tail.

And then he could feel the younger grasping onto his shirt and releasing, grasping and releasing, pulling a bit. There's a weird sound coming from his throat.

Yes, purring!

And that's when Sehun grows himself a tail and ears. All white and fluffy.

Jongdae was right all along! Sehun is a cat! He keeps soothing the younger's lower back right above his tail, making the other sigh in pleasure.

"Mmm Jongdae..."

Okay well that sounds a bit embarrassing. The older laughs it off as he keeps scratching the other's head and petting him, listening to his purring just getting louder.

"So you are a cat."

That sentence makes Sehun freeze all of a sudden. He tries to pull himself away but Jongdae pulls him back down against his chest.

"Shh shh", he hushes when placing a kiss on his forehead, listening to the soft purrs and almost hearing himself exhilarating about this to his friends. He could almost see Chanyeol's and Baekhyun's eyes when they see Sehun with cat ears and tails, purring against his chest.

Sehun grasps on his shirt and snuggles against his chest.

"I love cats."

 


End file.
